Whispers of Ice
by Anasumi
Summary: Amity Park is in danger. And if that wasn‘t enough, Danny Phantom has it’s civilians and parent’s opposition. But as all the times before, Danny fights regardless of risks, consequences...and the possibility of revealing his secret.


_**Whispers of Ice**_

_Written by: Anasumi_

Disclaimer:_ I am no owner of the Danny Phantom series, nor any of its the characters. Any more saying?_

Summary and Setting:_ Danny is fourteen years old (same applies age wise to the rest) and has the same school status—unpopular, klutzy freshman. _

_Having had faced his evil, future self a month ago Danny had time to adapt to new knowledge, changes and rest, but since trouble seems to follow his wake there isn't much surprise when a new encounter enters the picture. And with each encounter comes trouble. With trouble comes danger for Amity Park, again! If that wasn't enough, Danny Phantom has its civilian's opposition to handle, including that of his own parents. But as all the times before, Danny fights regardless of risks and consequences. _

_This fiction takes place after the movie, Ultimate Enemy, in Amity Park; I'll also try to catch up with the episodes as well._

_Read and enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: **Icy Plans

* * *

_

_Fresh wind blows softly across an open field in Amity Park, its gentle movements twirling fallen leafs, each one landing on a different location against the delicate, pale grass. Only a small portion of the field remained a green color, but even that began showing diminutive hints of aging. Surrounding the area are trees and bushes of different sizes and variety, along with a sky enveloped in minor darkness. The only source of light was the crescent moon itself, floating in space, but the beams of light hardly presented a great deal of illumination. _

_The petite grassland overlooked Amity Park, the majority of it at least, and provided a gorgeous sight to viewers. Having the sight that it did, few people came here since due to the unnatural loneliness it had, hence receiving the name, Formidable Ground. Jack Fenton, a ghost expert…or so he declared, usually claimed it had ghosts; that mischievous spirits came here to glare at oblivious people, scheming for a sinister plot to perform, after all, ghosts were menacing creatures that shouldn't be trusted, according to Jack and Maddie Fenton. So, where ghosts were, the Fentons were sure to investigate the area in persistent hope to capture one of the 'evil' ghosts. Formidable Ground being the Fenton's top on list, no wonder no one came. _

"And where ghosts are, we're there," came Jack's booming voice; "that's why we're here, Maddie, to hunt down ghosts." He turns from Maddie to gaze around Formidable Ground, his face becoming a tad apprehensive now that he acquired an improved view of the deserted area. Sure he'd been here numerous times, but never at 1 A.M. He thought by coming at the time of night that his wife and himself would have a fairer chance at catching a ghost; by far that theory hadn't been proved, nor did it seem it would. He shook off his nervousness to look over at his wife with a sheepish smile.

"I know honey, but I think we should call it a night. Last night my eyes didn't catch a wink of sleep," a tired Maddie stated, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Aw, c'mon, baby, one more hour!" Jack whined, then a look of bewilderment crossed his features. "Uh, what were you doing up late at night? I thought for sure you were sleeping beside me."

"No, Hon, I was building a new Fenton navigator— remember?" Her right eyebrow rose in question. Receiving an uncomprehending look, she continued. "I had to create a new one since you did break the older one when chasing the ghost boy. And not just any old navigator but a dramatically improved one," Maddie said slightly annoyed, and then went into a moment of pride towards the end of her sentence.

"A new navigator, huh? I recall you mentioning something of the sort, but I can't quite place it," he said, rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. Maddie sighed in disbelief, but she was used to her husband's times of absentmindedness. "And improved, you say…the new one? Does it destroy ghosts!" Jack's face became a reflection of excitement as he awaited his wife's response.

"No, Hon, it's a navigator; we have other equipment to do that job. The new Fenton Navigator is programmed to draw in a ghost's ecto signature, like before, but now it has a higher expansion rate. But I did add something more, it now informs the users, us, of the amount of power a ghost has. Now we'll be able to know if a ghost is a weak or strong, it'll be a major help. And," Maddie grinned, "it contains a special beam that shortens out a ghost's power."

Jack let the information sink in before a broad smirk came upon his face. "Maddie, you're a genius! No ghost will be able to get past us," Jack shouted gleefully with a now determined look on his face. "Where is it now? We can sure use it on the ghosts tonight. They won't know what hit 'em. I almost feel sorry for the ghost that shows up."

Maddie yawned as she glanced away from Jack, her lips slightly stirring to the side. Oh no, here went her husband yet again; she'd never go to bed now…oh why did she have to go telling him?

Maddie's half-hearted gaze came to a large, white bag by her feet. Inside the bag enclosed small ghost hunting gadgets and among those items rested the navigator, in an inside pocket to the left. Purple eyes shifted to the center where her husband's imprinted head was placed, a legendary logo that seemed to cover each and every invention they built, or at least the new ones. Fortunately, the older creations were spared.

Eyes still eyeing the center, a warm smile crept up Maddie's face. The smile only lingered for a brief ten seconds before a strong-minded look took effect. Not even her love towards Jack would make her go to his every whim. A woman needed her beauty sleep, you know.

Reacting quickly, she kicked the bag out of sight where it conveniently landed near the Fenton RV; Maddie looked up at her husband with a false show of disappointment. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I forgot it, honey. My sleepiness must have caused me to disregard it on the way out. Perhaps we should go home, I'm not seeing any signs of ghost activity." Though Maddie's job revolved around ghosts, she was tired and when fatigue strikes a woman such as her it tends to get greedy for it's desires— currently, rest and sleep. Her eyes were on the verge of closing shut and there weren't any guarantees that they would open until several hours of sleep. Her determination concerning her career couldn't drive her this time, so she awaited her husband's reply, hoping it'd be the right one.

"No ghost navigator! Aw, I wanted to test it out; tonight would have been perfect for the ghost that'd dare approach us," Jack exclaimed.

"Honey, perhaps they might be too frightened to approach us. We are after all the best ghost experts," she supplied, eyes pleading.

"You're right, dear! They are afraid of us, and with good reason. I would be afraid of me too. Even more reason to stay longer, it'd intimidate them," the large man provided.

Maddie's hopeful smile fell. Seeing this, Jack patted her back. "Don't worry, honey," Jack consoled, "You'll bring the navigator next time. I know you will. We'll manage without it for today."

Maddie couldn't believe her ears. Her husband really _is_ dense! Her smile became a scowl and her eyebrows drew together as she raked her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. The last straw had been pulled and Maddie felt fury boil deep within her ready to explode. "JACK FENTON! I DON'T CARE IF GHOSTS DO COME HERE OR NOT. I'M TIRED AND NEED SLEEP. WE'RE GOING HOME!" Her tone left no room for discussion, nor argument it seemed, Jack Fenton didn't dare attempt. He was stunned at his wife's reaction.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" A fierce look was what Jack got. "It's sleep you require, honey, then its sleep you're going to get," Jack said speedily. "Let's go!"

Running towards her as fast as his stubby legs could take him, Jack approached Maddie. In a matter of seconds, he heaved her over his shoulder; all that came from the female, ghost hunter was a yelp of shock. "To the R.V," Jack proclaimed, drawing his free hand to point in the direction of the ghost-hunting vehicle. With that said he dashed off to his ticket out of here, not to mention his wife.

As the two ghost experts entered their van with their equipment packed, a high pitch screech—result of the van being started— sounded before a low rumble followed afterwards. In a crazy manner, the van drove off in a seemingly, firm pursuit. Little did they know, they had been watched the entire time, each word had been heard.

A dark figure fell from an average-sized tree, it's feet landing on the soft ground below, body crouched. The figure then stood up at full height--- five feet and five inches. Within two seconds of standing there, the surface beneath the figure's footwear enclosed in pure ice, some bits prickly and razor-sharp. A smirk took place on the figure's face as it looked at the departing van, which soon disappeared from view.

"Sheesh, how they blabbered nonsense! If those are the infamous ghost experts, I'm not impressed. It wouldn't be the ghost needing pity, it'd be _them_," the figure said amusedly, a breathily vapor escaping it's mouth. The temperature surrounding the figure had become involuntarily cold since it's arrival, extremely cold, hence the visibility of each breath taken. Though a ghost didn't require breathing, this ghost in particular kept constant inhalations, a side effect to the apparition's abilities.

Looking at its surroundings, the apparition took in the details…recollecting memories and becoming familiar with the old place; too much time had passed, or so it seemed. All it knew was that it had been in deep-rooted slumber in the depths of the Ghost Zone. And recently the ghost was freed and had vengeance as unfinished business. No doubt a blessing and opportunity for it to award Amity Park what it deserved.

The ghost closed its eyes. The place wasn't as beautiful as the ghost remembered. It went through some serious changes, first off, the natural beauty. "I can see why no one comes here, the place is deserted, not all spirits take pleasure in roaming a place such as this; the fools, they are so poorly informed." Turning away, the apparition ambled towards the back of the field, to where the trees collected. Each step caused ice to form and stretch to a larger shape than the ghost's foot size. The form soon disappeared in the darkness. Icy whispers following.

* * *

_It's time. It's time for Amity Park to sleep numbly… forever in my wake._

_Short. But it is the first chapter, not that I'm saying the following chapters are all going to be longer, but its hard to write a lengthy chapter that flows; I want this to be well written and revised. I have no wish for it to follow my other fiction's careless mistakes (different account). So, my apologies._

_Please do review. Criticism is appreciated (helps me improve), as well as questions, likings, dislikes, suggestions, etc. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading._

_-Anasumi

* * *

_


End file.
